Hair spray formulations typically comprise a solution of a polymer, the fixative, in water/alcohol mixtures. The polymeric materials which are typically used in hair spray formulations are soluble in water or water/alcohol mixtures and are derived from N-vinylpyrrolidinone or N-vinylpyrrolidinone and one or more other vinyl monomers such as vinyl acetate, acrylate and methacrylate esters and/or styrene compounds. When applied to hair and allowed to dry, the polymeric material provides human hair body, consistency, and firm texture, however, such materials have the disadvantage of flaking.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,580 describes hair spray formulations containing a water-dispersible or water-dissipatible linear sulfo-polyester fixative in a water/alcohol mixture. Such formulations are fast drying and have good hair holding properties but possess the disadvantage of being very difficult to remove from the hair. For example, prolonged washing is required to completely remove the water dispersible, linear polyester fixative to obtain hair with no tacky or sticky feel. In an effort to overcome the fixative removal problem, U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,580 teaches the addition of certain water soluble polymers to formulations containing the water-dispersible, linear polyester. The use of poly(alkylene glycols) such as poly(ethylene glycol) is disclosed. However, when such formulations containing a combination of the poly(alkylene glycol) and water-dispersible, linear polyester are applied to hair and allowed to dry, the fixative causes a matting of the hair. Such matting hinders combing, brushing and styling of hair.
U.S. Pat. No 5,030,443 discloses alginate hair setting compositions which contain an antiflaking polymer agent having one or more carboxylic acid groups. The carboxylated polymers are polyacrylic and polymethacrylic acids which are used in their acid form to facilitate crosslinking.
In contrast, the present inventor has unexpectedly discovered hair spray formulations that provide human hair with body, consistency, and firm texture, without the disadvantages described hereinabove, such as flaking, tackiness, matting and difficulty in removal. The formulations of this invention may be sprayed on dry or damp hair by means of an aerosol or pump to provide a thin transparent film enhancing the natural luster of the hair without imparting a lacquered appearance thereto. The deposited film has sufficient strength to keep the hair in place, even under conditions of high humidity, but without stiffening the hair. The hair spray dries quickly to a non tacky state which does not flake on combing but is easily removed by washing with water and mild soap or commercial shampoo preparations.